Miniature and micro-torches are available as small as approximately ¾ inch in diameter and four inches in length and are used primarily for fine work on jewelry, in electronics, especially in micro-circuitry and tiny metal assemblies.
Portable torches that are clamped to pipes and other forms have been used to cut saddling holes in the sides of pipe, saddle seats in the ends of pipes, and to cut round holes in flat metal forms. Typically, such technology involves cutting toward the centerline of the pipe and results in a beveled surface at the pipe opening.
While portable hole-cutting devices are known, these are not system devices that perform more than hole cutting. The existing hole-cutting art typically involves significant effort to attach the hole-cutting device to the work piece and once attached only performs a hole-cutting job. Prior art does not show the structure or the functionality involved in combining hole-cutting with subsequent injection of a fluid into the hole.